The known polysaccharides comprising alpha-linked D-glucose, namely, alpha-glucan, include starch derived from plants, glycogen derived from animals, microbial dextran and microbial pullulan.
Although these alpha-glucans have been consumed in large amounts, their uses have been mainly directed to the food and pharmaceutical industries.